Numerous storage device interfaces exist and continually challenge storage domains. For example, Peripheral Component Interconnect Express protocol (PCIe) based storage devices are now being used in association with Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface (SAS) storage domains. And, in some instances, PCIe storage devices are “hot-swapped” in place of SAS storage devices. But, PCIe is a packet based, connectionless transfer protocol and SAS is an end-to-end, connection based protocol that does not provide for connectionless transfers, making interoperability particularly challenging. More particularly though, storage controllers employing one protocol are incapable of detecting storage devices of another protocol when hot swapped into the domain.